<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound With Buttercups by ceinno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784469">Bound With Buttercups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/ceinno'>ceinno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Chokers, Internal Monologue, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oblivious, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Power Imbalance, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Shakespeare, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Hard, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/ceinno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a way to show he cared for his men... For Jaskier to confess without feeling guilty as their boss. </p><p>Chokers. Chokers are definitely the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound With Buttercups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/gifts">multifacetedfangirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, the only good thing about being born into his family had been the control. </p><p> Jaskier liked to own things, to own himself fully. Sure, the money helped, but truly, being the one to take over father's delightful little gang was perfect. Jaskier- or as he had been born, Julian- had been raised to take over someday. </p><p>As much as he despised someone else trying to decide his fate, he knew better than to trust only that. His faith was put into action, choices. If he truly wanted to take over as his whole life had been planned, he had to want it, and do everything it took to get it. </p><p> And of course he did. Tutored in all things, from finances to strategy to manipulation, no one ever questioned his ascension to the head of the family. </p><p> Even when Daddy dearest had passed so unexpectedly beforehand. And even when Julian became Jaskier after, and declared that things had to change because his dear father had said it was his dying wish after all to turn from drug related crimes to properly gaining the control of the city's mayor and all his pawns so that they became theirs. </p><p> One of his favourite things he had been taught was Shakespeare, that dirty old man knew what he was talking about when he said the world was a stage. </p><p> That was the only true way to enjoy the life he had been handed. To play his part, but to enact it how he chose. Not how his silly father had wanted, or any other authority figure. And that's why he had to assure he had control over those who could ruin his precious castle of buttercups. </p><p>No more killing unless necessary, no more drugs, no more trafficking of women and men. Jaskier established them as dangerous because they could hurt you without killing your loved ones. They'd ruin you with the mayor at their disposal and assured you'd never find sanctuary in the city again. </p><p> No one questioned his ways when it brought it more money than ever with the protection fees he charged. That, and well, the pretty inheritance his father had left helped. </p><p> Jaskier liked the men who worked for him too. Men he'd known since he was first hitting puberty and finding himself a seeker of more carnal pleasures. They of course batted off his advances and it only made his enticement with them all the greater. </p><p> They had been young then too, only in their early to mid twenties. Excluding Vesemir of course, the older of them all who had no trouble whacking the poor lad when he was young and dumb, and wanted too much too soon. </p><p> But now he owned them all, and his pretty wolves showed how much they trusted him, how much they respected him. </p><p>And then he had started to fall in love with every last one of them. </p><p> Vesemir still treated him like a child, even as he hit his twenty-first birthday. Eskel was as sweet on him as always, and with age and scars, grown rugged compared to how he used to be, when he would indulge Jaskier in playful banter, but still denied him.  Lambert, a prick as he always had been, but now eager to rough anyone who became a threat to Jaskier in a way. And then Geralt... </p><p>He had been his first crush maybe. </p><p> Or Vesemir. It was still so hard to tell, but he knew he loved them all equally. He had grown up with them after all, had watched his wolves grow with training , the last batch of students for the School of Wolf Mercenaries. </p><p>The rest of his father's men had never compared and when he had turned sixteen, he demanded that his wolves become a special squad just for him. Ever since then they had never left his side. Yet they hadn't seemed to realise just how desperate Jaskier was close to begging for them to see him now. </p><p> They only saw the sly boy who could steal the candy out of your mouth, not the man who had gone out of his way to protect them, even if it meant risking his own life. </p><p> They were so old, and dumb, and beautiful... It wasn't fair. And yet, Jaskier berated himself for every yearning feeling that ached in his chest. He couldn't abuse that power, as much as younger him would've if there was a chance they might accept his affections. </p><p> But really he couldn't. No... Jaskier loved them, and there would be no chance of him trying to manipulate the few people he wanted to give his full, honest self to. So the mobster kept quiet, and locked that unwanted animal of longing in his chest, even when it scratched to get out. </p><p>If he couldn't have them, he tried to reason with himself, it wouldn't hurt to just... Softly mark his claim. They were his wolves after all. He cared more for them than anyone, and they were the closest friends he had ever had. </p><p> Romance didn't have to come into play as long as they stayed by his side... Even if his plan was a bit romantic.</p><p> Not in the traditional sense of course, but in the subtle way his mother had taught him before she left for a man Jaskier didn't know. Gifts that in their like of work meant both mine and yours. The person willing to risk the subtle dance had more to give, and more to lose. So he took his chance and risked everything, just as mother had taught.</p><p>It was when he stood there, packages laid out on the table for his wolves that the realness of it all hit. He was giving them something other than bullets and knives and money to buy what they wanted. </p><p>Jaskier was giving them personalised gifts. Things he had picked out because once he saw them on his wolves, it would soothe a dark part of his heart that craved them more than he should. </p><p> The reactions were varied. </p><p>Vesemir of course both amused and looking ready to scold him, where Eskel snorted as he held up the leather strip before his disfigured face. Lambert seemed to be the most embarrassed between him and Jaskier, glowing red and trying to scowl even as Geralt swatted the younger man's shoulder. </p><p>Jaskier was watching very intently to see his reaction. Instead of some mocking words or questioning of what exactly the gifts meant, he hummed and took the one from his own box, clipping it on around his neck. </p><p>Then and there, Jaskier swallowed as if his throat had gone dry.  </p><p> Oh. That was too pretty.  </p><p> "Buttercups?" Geralt asked instead, head tilting in style of a confused puppy. </p><p>"Collars?" Lambert demanded next. </p><p> It was hard not to laugh.  </p><p> "Chokers and its... It's just you four... You're my men. People need to be reminded that the wolves fight for me, and me for them." </p><p> Jaskier then began to unbutton his shirt which earned a few confused looks and sounds before he was turning around to let it drop down his back. The silence that followed made him shift his weight until Vesemir spoke softly.  </p><p> "You're wearing our insignia."  </p><p> "Well, you are the school of wolves," he purred. </p><p>His wolfpack.</p><p> Just those magestic creatures were tattooed into his skin, dancing amongst strands of buttercups. He hoped that none of them noticed too much on how each wolf bore the same colour and scars as them. </p><p>Or the blush that began painting his cheeks. </p><p> When he turned around, Lambert and Eskel had put on their collars next, adjusting them so they blended with the neck of their turtlenecks. The winter air couldn't be felt here so close to the fire, but for Jaskier it seemed they were so used to bundling, they never noticed. </p><p>His eyes then slid to Vesemir where the man was still staring after him. Then he watched as the eldest of them took the collar and instead latched it tight around his wrist. It was the hand he used his gun in.  </p><p> Jaskier smiled brightly and oh, how he adored his wolves. He was so grateful for them, for their understanding. He completely forgot his shirt as he held a hand up to hold back any tears. Yes ... </p><p> Even if it was just this that he'd earn from his wolves, he'd be all to happy to love them fondly from afar. Even while his heart ached he'd love!, He'd yearn! He'd-  </p><p>He blushed brighter when Geralt stepped close. </p><p> "Yes?" He squeaked, uncharacteristic to outsiders maybe but all too familiar to the men he had grown up with.</p><p> "Jaskier..." Geralt started, and Jaskier swore his life flashed before his eyes.  </p><p> Or that the man had saw right through his gifts and surprises, had seen the subtle dance right away. He wished for that more than anything but honestly it frightened him. Instead what he got was a hand to his shoulder. Geralt patting him like a dog.  </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Right. He bit his tongue and smiled up at his wolf. The world really was a stage... And Jaskier was too aware of the fourth wall while his beloveds were oblivious to how much he ached for them.  He knew they were oblivious. He should've just wait it upfront but now... Jaskier retreated to lick his wounds.</p><p> "Right. Very well... That was all I had for you four... Goodnight."</p><p>Disappearing was all too easy, just as taking center stage was. For once he wished his wolves would read the script and chase after him, baring their hearts. </p><p>But he couldn't trust chance. </p><p> Blast destiny, blast fate. The fear of him abusing his power over them? Was bullshit. They had held more power over him throughout his life than he'd ever truly hold over his wolves ... They chose to follow him, to stay by his side. They could've had him if they wanted, and get had never realised just how much he truly adored them. </p><p> Gifts weren't enough obviously .. he just had to keep showing his affections until it got through. To let his dumb wolves understood they protected more than his body and mind. </p><p> He'd given them his heart too if they could only see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only ever seen to be able to write brand new oneshots when I should be sleeping. Especially when Krow from the geraskier discord server tempts me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>